


Seducing The King

by annarunsaway



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Jealous Thorin, Seduction, Smut, betrothed thorin, engaged Thorin, the hobbit smut, thorin smut, thorinxoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarunsaway/pseuds/annarunsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an intimate moment between you and your fiance, Thorin enforces a strict dwarven tradition, not to have sex with you before you are married.<br/>His decision pushes you to take drastic measures, in hope that maybe you can change his mind…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing The King

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FINALLY FINISHED OH GOODNESS!  
> This gave me such a headache for like 2 weeks not even joking haha!  
> i found Thorin to be a tough cookie to write!   
> But i am happy with the finished product and I hope yall find it smutty enough for your liking. Please let me know what you think!  
> Warning: Smutty- the king tends to get a little possessive… ;)

“Hello…y/n? Are you listening?” You snap out of your daydream and look at the dwarf riding next to you.

“Sorry Kíli. What were you saying?”

“Distracted by other things, huh? Or by a certain someone?” He grins cheekily and wiggles his eyebrow, nodding towards the front of the group- your eyes follow his notion.

After riding all day, Thorin still looks as delectable as ever. Dishevelled dark hair falls in slight waves around his shoulders. His short beard frames his sharp jawline, and you can’t see them now, but you’re sure his eyes are sparkling as blue as sapphires like they always do.

Travelling through the depths of the forests for a week was definitely a lot more appealing when you got to look at your handsome king all day. You’ve been thinking about your fiancé the whole journey, and your self-control is wearing extremely thin. Never have you been driven this wild by a man. You are restless, hopelessly restless. He creates a fever in you which you have become a slave to; his mouth on your body is all that you think about.

His name is the one that rolls off your lips while your fingers are buried between your thighs in the darkness of the night. If you were a patient woman you’d be fine – it was only a few weeks until you are to wed after all – but you aren’t a patient woman. It is unlike you to ignore your reason and be guided by the place between your hips and your thighs, but alas here you are. 

Being betrothed to the king since birth, this union was never something you had wanted. Having never met him before, the idea of living with a stranger frightened you. But meeting him a week ago has changed everything. When he arrived in your kingdom to court you, you were pleasantly surprised. He was handsome and charming, and there was a deep passion within his eyes that drew you in. You instantly knew; life and love with him, would be like fireworks.

When you were alone together, you felt more at ease in his presence than you ever had in your life - alone or with someone else. The connection between you was magnetic, making you two sit closer than was expected for a man or woman who just met. But to the both of you, it didn’t feel close enough. The more you talked, the more you found yourself divulging your deepest dreams and thoughts to him, something he did as well. You spoke about your deep love for your father and sisters but the great responsibility of being the eldest, and he understood. He confessed that he had almost lost everything to a sickness in his mind but had been able to overcome it because of his love for his friends and his kin. The passion, the honesty and his raw open heart, sparked something in you that night. The time spend alone with Thorin were always too short. He was knowledgeable, worldly, wise, kind and humble; everything a king should be. The connection between the two of you was electric, unbearable at times even.

It was the night before you were due to leave for Erebor together with his company when something happened. He was bidding you goodnight, and as he kissed your cheek, his face lingered inches from yours. The closeness of your lips to yours had your heart hammering in your chest. The blood in your veins was running hot, and without thinking twice, you kissed him.

Your skin felt like it had erupted into flames, and liquid fire coursed through your body as he kissed you back. Thorin’s hands buried in your hair, and yours clutched his shirt as you tasted one another.

The kiss grew more passionate by the second. He was unable to control his hunger for you, as his hands started to wander. Hot lips moved to your neck, his beard tickling your skin. You pushed your body harder against him as he started nipping and sucking roughly until a moan slipped from your lips, then he abruptly stopped. Fully aware of how the situation could move into dangerous territory, he pulled himself away from you, leaving you a panting mess. You almost cried out in desperation for him to touch you again as he quickly moved to the door.

“No. No more until we are married,” he rumbled, before walking out the door- the fire still burning in his eyes.

 

That was a week ago, and since then you have had trouble keeping your mind and body in check. You are certain the others have caught on to what is going on. Kíli’s wicked grin is becoming frequent. He has busted you checking out his uncle, on more than one occasion. His elder brother and the others are more polite and pretend not to notice, but it’s clear they are fully aware.

It is a stupid old dwarven law that keeps you from your treasure. One you absolutely do not agree with, but you’ve no choice. Remaining a maid before you are married is a custom for the King’s bride, and it is driving you to the brink of insanity.

He on the other hand, has somehow managed impeccable self-control and has no trouble keeping his hands to himself since that night. Despite the undeniable heat between the two of you, Thorin is adamant on honouring that blasted tradition.

You have tried everything on this journey to sway him; subtle hints, flirty suggestions, slightly revealing clothing and lingering touches – all of which have failed. He is old fashioned and too bloody stubborn for his own good. But you almost broke him once, and you’re sure you can do it again.

There’s one more trick up your sleeve. It may be a little rash but at this point you really don’t care. You need to have him take you, to claim you properly, and you’re sure this will get him to come around.

In sealing the courtship for your engagement, Thorin has weaved two intricate braids into your hair. Seeing this is a highly regarded tradition and an important moment, he has put much effort into perfecting them. Hair is intimate, private, and only to be touched by your husband or wife. It is common knowledge dwarf men are viciously possessive of their women, and that’s exactly what you want to draw out of the king.

It is almost dusk as you finally ride into a clearing, revealing a large cave. After inspection, and declared it to be safe, Thorin orders to make camp. The company all dismount their ponies and start to set up for the night. Distracted by their own thoughts, you take this as a perfect chance to put your plan into motion. You look ahead at Thorin, standing with his nephews and catch his eye.

He gives you a lazy half smile, making you melt and his little gesture spurs you on.

You proceed to roll out your bed roll and as you bend down to smooth it out, you push your ass out a little bit more than necessary. Laying on your side you prop yourself up on an elbow. Fully aware that he is watching, you drift your fingers carelessly over your chest and neck, your eyes flutter closed as you rake them through your sea of hair. Slightly ruffling the base of your roots, you gasp softly as you gently grasp your braid and start to fondle it. Carefully undoing the braid you wrap the now loose locks around your fingers and gently tug on them. While doing this you sensually part your lips, and a soft moan slips from your lips for good measure.

It seems a waste to mess up your pretty hair, he really has done a good job with it, but the repercussions will be worth it if this works. A horrible thought crosses your mind; maybe this might back fire, and he will call off your engagement. No of course not, he wants this as much as you do. He’s just too proud and too stubborn to do anything about it.

An awkward cough snaps you out of your internal thoughts, you realise all of the men’s eyes are on you. You have created quite a scene, unravelling yourself on the cavern floor, and you blush at their hungry gazes. When you meet your fiancés eyes, you know you’re in deep trouble. His jaw is clenched tight and his eyes, murderous. Butterflies erupt in your stomach; he is green with jealousy.

Thorin looks away from you only for a second to glare fiercely at the other dwarves. He barks something harsh in Khuzdul, making them quickly look away, before he strides over to you.

You pretend to ignore him, and as you daintily stretch out your arms, he grabs you by the wrist.

“Come,” he growls, eyes dark and furious as he pulls you to your feet. Before you can answer, he is dragging you away from the cave and into the forest.

His grip on you is tight, controlling. The silence is agony, you could cut the tension with a knife. As you trudge through the trees, the sun disappears bringing the moon into view. You look at Thorin. His sharp profile highlighted by the moonlight trickling through the branches. You hum in approval – Mahal, he is handsome.

He pretends not to hear you and keeps his eyes straight ahead. You can pretty much see the internal storm brewing in his mind. He waits until you have been walking for a few minutes before turning to you, fury in his eyes.

“What do you think are you doing?” he growls, letting go of your arm and distancing himself a bit away from you.

Your mouth fights to suppress the smirk that tries to grow on your face. Instead you tilt your chin and purse your lips, looking him square in the face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Do not play coy, I am no fool! You would dare you untie your hair in front of them?” he thunders, his steel blue eyes locking with yours. “No wife of mine will be seen unbound by another man.”

“I’m not your wife yet…” you mumble turning away from him to hide your blushing cheeks.

“Do not play games with me, y/n!”  
  
 Turning back to face him, a wicked smirk plays on your lips.  
“Or what?” you breathe.

His eyes narrow as you take a step towards him. “You would dare disobey me?” That familiar heat pulses through you and down to your lower stomach. You exhale slowly, drinking in his form as he glowers at you. The sudden rapid rise and fall of your chest catches his eye, making him clench his jaw, and the veins in his neck protrude. There is a fire in his eyes, giving away his true feelings. He can argue all he wants about not doing this but you know you’ve got him.

Sauntering slowly towards him, you bury your fingers in your hair again. “Thorin, I was simply fixing my hair. I don’t see the problem.”

“Don’t be so naive y/n! You fail to mention that all of those men were salivating over you,” he thunders. “Something you obviously wanted!”

“They’re not the ones I want…” you say barely audible, looking up at him under your lashes. He exhales slowly, rubbing his hand over his face.

“You’re driving me mad with this. It’s a month until our wedding. Can you not wait?” he asks exasperated. You stare at him, through sultry eyes and slowly shake your head. He drinks you in, noticing your hair is now a mess; a dishevelled and extremely sexy mess of curls. He can no longer fight his urge to take you.

“You’re stubborn, woman,” he growls as he grips your arm and walks you backwards to the nearest tree. “Be quiet I don’t want any of them to come looking for us”

“Thorin?” you question him, this is too good to be true.

“Clearly you can’t wait. So I’m going to deal with you right now.” You barely have time to process what he has said before he pushes you firm against the tree and smashes his rough lips against yours.

You burst into flames and eagerly accept. Opening your mouth, his tongue dives in to seek your own. His hot lips move hungrily to taste you, controlling the kiss. You moan as he commands you with his body, holding you tight, and you relax your arms in his grip.

The kiss is all tongue and teeth, full of passion, as you finally release the tension that’s been building since he first touched you. The fire bubbling inside you before, is now boiling over and unbearable to handle. The bulge in his pants is hard against your stomach and you grind into him to feel it.

He growls, pulling his lips away, “You want it?” Plunging his mouth on to your neck, he sucks hard, latching on to your skin as he leaves his mark.

“Yes, I want you,” you moan, your body aches for him. You are extremely turned on, lust is burning ablaze in your eyes. The way he’s talking has already got you soaked.

He grasps your skirts to push them up around your hips. Rubbing his rough hands up the bare skin of your thighs, his touch sends shivers to your core. Sparks fly between your thighs as his fingers unceremoniously rip your underwear to grant him access. His large hand cups your hot sex before he breathes low in your ear, “Be quiet.”

Before you can answer, his fingers slide between your glistening folds. You squeal in surprise, before it turns into an exasperated moan. “Mahal, you’re already so wet for me,” he rasps appreciatively, brushing through your soaking heat. Your toes curl as he flicks over your swollen clit, teasing you. You whinny and bite your lip, “Thorin” you plead, eyes wide and desperate.

He groans at how needy you are for him before granting your wish and moving to your sensitive bud. You groan in pleasure as he proceeds to rub it with the tip of his thumb, eliciting more sounds from you. He growls, hearing you come undone and without warning, sinks his finger into you.

“Oh!” The pleasure is so much, his fingers thick and unrelenting inside you. You cling on to him for dear life, scared your shaking legs will soon fail you.

He’s already one step ahead, lifting your body underneath your thighs with his strong hands. Your nails rake desperately over his back, and you wrap your legs tight around his waist.

He quickly adds another finger into you, not breaking his rhythm, and you moan low into his ear. The intrusion feels delicious, you fear you won’t be able to be quiet for long. The fierce and lust clouded look in his eyes is making you lose your mind.

Though he’s still fully clothed, the heat rolls off his body, mimicking the heat between your legs as he fucks you with his hands. Breathy moans slip from your mouth at the rough curve of his finger. He hits a spot inside you making you buck your hips but he holds you firm in his grasp. You curse in pleasure as he hits it over and over, his fingers working you mercilessly.

A familiar heat rises in your lower stomach and your juices coat his fingers, edging him to go even faster. You’re sure you will snap in any moment. “I’m close Thorin!” You cry out a half sob of pleasure.

“I told you to be quiet,” he growls, kissing you to mute your sounds. His other hand grips and roughly massages the bare flesh of your ass. You desperately kiss him back, moaning into his mouth as your body threatens to come apart any moment.

Suddenly you lose your pleasure and you’re horribly empty; he has pulled his hand away from you.

“No!” you cry out loudly, your voice echoing through the forest. His mouth roughly claims yours, quieting you again. As he kisses you his hands quickly lower between your thighs again, and he roughly pushes down his trousers. Revealing his hard cock, he grinds his tip through your folds, rubbing against your clit.

“Thought I’d give you something better love,” he rasps as he thrusts his thick member deep inside your wetness. Clamping his hand over your mouth, he stifles your cry of pleasure and groans, buried deep in your warm ocean.

“You’re so tight, my love.” Nothing could have prepared you for the size of him, a king in its own right. You bite your lip as you adjust to the girth of him, and he waits, jaw clenched and breathing heavy down your neck. Taking his hand off your mouth, you place it firm around your hips.

“Don’t you dare hold back,” you whisper, before he smashes his lips into yours, obeying as he thrusts hard into you. You wrap your legs tighter around him as he rolls his hips. Through half lidded eyes you watch him work, feeling deliciously full from him. The animalistic lust makes heat course through your veins. You wish he were naked so you could feel the muscles beneath his skin that are the source of his strength.

He continues to pound into you, mercilessly taking you rough, wild and full of passion. “You are mine.” he growls. “Only I am to see you come undone, do you understand?” He rasps in your ear.

“Yes only you…” you breathe before he angles his hips. “Oh! Right there!“ He hits that spot again, thrusting deeper and harder inside your heat, making you whimper.

“Is this what you want?” he growls breathlessly, his hand wandering past your thighs to slide over your slick clit again.

“Yes! Don’t stop,” you pant as your eyes roll back, and you tighten around him. It doesn’t take much for you to reach your high.

You cry his name as you peak, your juices running between your thighs as your pleasure soars. Thorin doesn’t let up, groaning as he feels you cum around him. Thrusting mercilessly inside you, seeking his own end. A moment later his cock spasms and he groans as he spills his seed deep inside you.

You are both panting heavily, and he holds you tight to him, still buried within you, as you bask in the afterglow of your passion.

After a few moments he eases you down from the tree and adjusts himself.

“I thought I told you to be quiet” he rumbles, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Well what do you expect?” You chuckle. “You shouldn’t deny me for so long.”

“Aye, it wasn’t easy either. And is my queen satisfied?” he rumbles, placing a kiss on the love bite on your neck before pulling back to study your face.

“Mmm…Not quite.” You smile wickedly. Your hands run down his chest to the edges of his shirt, before tugging him close to you again.

“Mahal! You’re going to kill me woman” he replies low, his eyes turning dark again.

“Then I shall make sure you die a happy man my love.” You breathe before pulling your fiancé to the forest floor and being satisfied in the moonlight, for the next hour.

 


End file.
